Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5a-6)(-4a+6)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-5a-6}$ onto the ${-4a}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-4a}({-5a-6}) + {6}({-5a-6})$ Then distribute the ${-4a}.$ $ = ({-4a} \times {-5a}) + ({-4a} \times {-6}) + {6}({-5a-6})$ $ = 20a^{2} + 24a + {6}({-5a-6})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 20a^{2} + 24a + ({6} \times {-5a}) + ({6} \times {-6})$ $ = 20a^{2} + 24a - 30a - 36$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20a^{2} - 6a - 36$